A reduction in food intake and rapid satiation in patients receiving standard parenteral nutrition has been observed Jordan et al., Hunger and Satiety in Humans During Parenteral Hyperalimentation, 36 Psychosomatic Med 144 (March, 1974). This difficulty in making the transition from intravenous to oral feeding frequently prolongs the need for nutritional support and can delay the return to normal lifestyle. Additionally, a slowed rate of gastric emptying of solid foods in patients has been observed in patients receiving high caloric parenteral nutrition. MacGregor et al, Slowed Rate of Gastric Empyting of Solid Foods in Man by High Caloric Parenteral Nutrition, 138 Am J. Surg. 652 (1979). A delay in gastric emptying represents an important and non-negligible risk of aspiration in the immediate preinoperative period.